candy_crystal_precure_gofandomcom-20200214-history
CCPCG02
"Why me? The newest Precure?" Is the second episode of the Candy Crystal Precure Go! series. The focus of this episode is Paige going to the Candy Kingdom with Sweets And Gummie to see the queen. Major events * Queen Ethrel is shown for the first time. * Hoshizora Miyuki makes her first appearance. * Paige's mother appears for the first time. * Gummie appears for the first time. * The Candy Kingdom is shown for the first time. Summary Sweets's sister, Gummie comes to earth to tell Paige to go to the queen of the Candy Kingdom: Queen Ethrel. And they learn that there are more Pretty Cure out there and they have to go find them. Synopsis Paige was playing on her phone when Sweets asked what she is doing. She says that she is looking at old photos from when she was in Japan before. Then Sweets realised she needed to tell the queen that she found the new Precure! Suddenly, Gummie fell from the sky, threw the window, and onto Paige's face! Sweets is so happy to see Gummie, that she runs over Paige's face. After Paige gets up, she said "who is that!?!?" And stairs at Sweets with a red mark on her face. After Sweets explained that Gummie is her sister, Gummie remembers to tell Sweets to come to the Candy Kingdom to introduce the new Pretty Cure to the queen. Suddenly, the Lollipop Harp started to glow as Paige was looking at it. Then she dropped it out of suprise! It landed on the floor and started shooting out a rainbows! Then they formed a door and Gummie said "Come on! Let's go!" and Paige said "Wha?? You want me to go through a glowing rainbow door that magically appeared in my bedroom?!?! Count me in!!". Once they go inside, Paige looks around amazed at the scenery. "Wow! This place looks amazing! But what is the floating island way over there?" Paige says. Sweets replyed "That's the kingdom of Cake!" Paige said "Wow! So much sweets! It's like I'm in a Candy wonder land!" "Come on! Let's go!" says Gummie. Once they arrived at the castle, Paige started greeting all the fairies she met on the way. Once the got to the throne room, the queen asked Paige if she was the new Pretty Cure. Paige said "Yes I am". The queen said to paige "Where are the others?" Paige says "Others?" Sweets and Gummie start to panic as they realise they only got one of the five Pretty Cure! But right at that moment, Mamba came out and summoned a Sairen! They look out the window and see everyone's energy is being sucked out! The queen gets up frome her throne and says for Paige to become a Pretty Cure and fight the Sairen And for Gummie and Sweets to assist her. (Transformation) After she transformed, Paige runs up to the Sairen and starts kicking and punching it in the face. But then, she gets knocked to the ground by the Sairen's tail. Sweets picks up the Lollipop harp that fell and hands it to Cure Lolly. Using the last bit of her strength to stand up and fire her attack "Precure! Lolly harp strum!" And defeated the Sairen. Once the Candy Kingdom was safe again, the queen gave Paige a new mission to go and find the rest of the Cures. Once Paige goes back home, her mother comes in saying that she was looking all over for her and sent her to go buy some eggs for breakfast. When Paige was walking back from the store, she was so tyred that she sat on a bench and was breathing heavily while Hoshizora Miyuki makes a cameo appearance in the background. Gallery image.png|Paige looking at the Lollipop Harp CandyKingdom.png|The Candy Kingdom Queen EthrelV2.png|Queen Ethrel Sairen2.png|This episode's Sairen Category:Episodes